


Green Velvet Sofa

by TheMedicineMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMedicineMan/pseuds/TheMedicineMan
Summary: The boy lying on the sofa on the other hand, was a completely different story. The boy lying on the sofa beneath Harry was the most beautiful one he’d ever seen. Harry was breathless - never mind the intense snogging they’d been up to - just looking at the sweet creature made his lungs forget how to breathe and provide his bloodstream with a sufficient amount of oxygen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Pour mercy, mercy on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I had promised myself not to post any additional fics until my first one was finished. A few months back I dreamt of something that I just had to turn into a story. That one is still safely in my own files and folders, waiting for the perfect time to finish and publish it. The other day I took a nap and dreamt something again, that wanted to be a fic - hence this one. 
> 
> It was only supposed to be sort of like the dream. The sofa and the two boys in their mid twenties frantically dry humping on it. Often when I write something, it turns out vastly different than I originally planned. This is no different. Suddenly Louis had an insecurity to him and Harry was perhaps stepping over some boundary... So it became a chaptered fic. Not a big one, perhaps three chapters. But still. Another WIP, like I didn't have my hands full with Persuasive and the secret one I've not shown yet. 
> 
> I'm a little sorry for throwing another WIP at you. But I also hope that you like it and that you comment and kudos and you know... Things that make a writer happy. 
> 
> I'm on Twitter @28Medicine. And on Tumblr, even though I don't really understand how it works (meaning I'm not there much at all): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themedicineman-ao3

The sofa they were lying on was hideous. It was made of green velvet and had seen better days. It had probably been nice once, back in the 80’s or perhaps even 70’s when it was new. The sofa had been left in the flat by the previous tenant. The landlord had offered to have it picked up and shipped off to wherever, but since Harry had been low on furniture and low on funds when he came to the city, he decided to keep it for a while. A while turned into five years and the sofa was still there, all ugly in its glory. 

The boy lying on the sofa on the other hand, was a completely different story. The boy lying on the sofa beneath Harry was the most beautiful one he’d ever seen. Harry was breathless - never mind the intense snogging they’d been up to - just looking at the sweet creature made his lungs forget how to breathe and provide his bloodstream with a sufficient amount of oxygen. 

Harry was probably staring again, holding his weight up above him, heart beating wildly in his chest. But how could he not stare, when those pink lips were swollen from kissing and shiny with saliva? Of course he would stare, when the usually messy chestnut hair was even messier and the blue eyes were several shades darker than usual. 

Harry was yanked downwards by dainty hands on his collar. They were a lot stronger than they looked. His lips were caught in a sloppy kiss and legs came around his hips and drew him in closer. 

Harry’s dick was rock hard and throbbing with the need for relief and when the boy decided to lift his hips slightly and grind against him, it was like an electric current went through Harry’s body and it erupted in goosebumps. He was going to lose it any second now. 

“Louis… Lou, fuck!” Harry groaned as soon as his lips were released and he could trail his neck with kisses and bites. Louis kept slowly grinding up against Harry and he could feel that his dick was just as hard, only a couple of layers of fabric between them. 

This was the first time they were doing this, the first time Louis showed himself this… daring. Usually Louis put a stop to their activities long before they got to this point. And that was okay. No matter how much his friends teased him, Harry was perfectly fine spending time with Louis without any hint sexual acts being part of it. They’d only been snogging for about a week and a half, and this… this was wonderful. Harry felt like he was on fire. 

“Please, Harry,” Louis’ breathless words made Harry snap into focus again. “Please,” he repeated and pressed his hips upwards while his hands on Harry’s arse pulled him down.

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.”

Experimentally Harry started grinding against Louis, giving his dick a much needed relief. Louis’ grip on him tightened as he keened at the sensation. Harry put more pressure into his next movement just so he could hear that beautiful sound again. He couldn’t stop his own moans and groans from slipping out as they rocked against each other. This was so perfect, Louis was so perfect. 

Their movements became more frantic and their kisses became sloppier. Louis kept moaning into his mouth or neck or ear, depending on where his mouth happened to be at the time. His eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows scrunched together in a cute way. Harry wanted to stare at him, but he also needed to taste him. 

When Louis gasped out a quiet “Don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop,” Harry knew that he had to look, he could not miss this. 

He pushed himself up and leaned on one arm, while placing his hand on Louis’s arse and pulling him in, holding him tight and close while grinding down with purpose. 

Louis opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry’s. For a brief moment there was a connection and Harry was sure he could see the universe in them, then Louis’ eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as he moaned out his orgasm. The most beautiful and significant sight of Harry’s life and that sent him hurdling towards his own release. 

Wet in his pants and giddy and exhausted, Harry didn’t really think when he let his entire weight fall on Louis as he giggled his thoughts out loud. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

He realised his mistake when he felt the sweet boy tense beneath him. Fuck. One tiny step at a time.

“Oh...” Louis said as he placed his hands on Harry’s chest and pushed lightly, to indicate that he wanted him to move. 

Harry sat back and watched as Louis’ cheeks were dusted with pink and he avoided to look at him. 

“Lou, I- I didn’t mean-” 

“I should just go…” Louis whispered and tried to sit up. Harry didn’t really want to move, or let him leave without at least getting to explain himself. 

“Please, Lou, you don’t have to leave.” Harry tried desperately, throat constricting of fear that he’d fucked it all up. “I didn’t mean to pressure you. I would never!”

Louis sighed. He looked down on his hands in his lap. Harry was still sitting on one of his legs. “Harry… You might not want to pressure me, but you do want more than I can give you.” He stated silently. 

Harry’s heart dropped to his knees. He didn’t like the sound of this. 

“I’m going to go.”

Louis wiggled his leg from under Harry and got up from the sofa. He was in the hallway before Harry could will his body to move and scramble after. 

“Lou, please don’t leave, please.” Harry begged and contemplated throwing himself on the floor in front of Louis feet. 

Louis closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them again, they were shiny with tears. 

“Stay, Lou, at least change your clothes, maybe take a shower. Please baby.” 

Louis eyes changed to steely grey as he blushed at the reminder that he’d come in his pants just a few moments ago - as they both had. 

“I can’t Harry, please don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

So Harry stood back and watched with tears burning in his eyes as Louis put on his shoes and left without so much as a glance at him. 

He felt the panic rise as he heard Louis’s steps disappear down the stairs. He stumbled back into the living room, the drying come in his pants was an uncomfortable reminder of how different this night had been just fifteen minutes ago. 

Harry picked up his phone from the coffee table and opened his messages. Louis’ contact was at the top as it usually was, with the amount of texting they did. 

_ I’m sorry Lou. I didn’t mean to pressure you. Please let me know that you’ve arrived home safely. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. _

He tossed the phone onto the bed on his way to the ensuite. A quick shower before bed was not only necessary, it might drown some of the pain and worry he felt. 

When Harry came out of the shower some twenty minutes later, his phone was blinking with the notification of a new message. When he read it, his heart plummeted once again and he just wanted to throw up. No, no, no, no. This was not happening. 

_ I’m home. Please don’t call me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Set fire to history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be some difficulties with my updates being visible... :( 
> 
> Anyway, I did not plan on this becoming so deep, angsty and complicated. 
> 
> There needs to be a trigger warning for this chapter: Indication of past rape, fear of rape.

Louis ended up crying himself to sleep, which was why he now looked like he’d been hit in the face with a brick. He stared at his swollen face under the harsh lighting at the bathroom mirror. It was so much uglier than usual and he kind of wanted to cry about it. Guess it was the universe’s way of punishing him for being ugly in the first place.

Louis decided that it was way too early in the morning to be up and about, so he dragged his heavy feet and aching heart back to bed. 

Being cocooned in a blanket did nothing to shield Louis from the agony in his chest. His heart kept playing last nights happenings on a loop and Louis didn’t know how to deal with it all. Heavy butterflies churned in his stomach, trying to take off and find the joy they were supposed to bring. Behind the steel doors that was the gate to his innermost desires, a distant hope tried to spark itself to life. 

He could not allow any of this, he could not! He’d already indulged himself enough with that handsome man. Oh god, had he indulged himself. For weeks he’d given in and allowed himself to orbit the most fascinating man he’d ever met. 

At first Louis had allowed himself to look, to just let the admiration for such a gorgeous man flow through him. Then he had allowed himself to listen to him speak. To think that someone could have so much interesting and fascinating things to say while looking like he belonged in a painting. 

Then Louis had declined a date - because of course he couldn’t be serious about asking. And he had declined a second and a third time the man asked. If he was that persistent, then maybe it wasn’t a joke, but Louis sure as hell wasn’t anywhere near enough for someone like Harry. 

The seventh time he was asked, Louis accepted the invitation - and he let himself be taken out to beautiful places on many wonderful dates, even though he knew that this kind of thing wasn’t for him. He had allowed it, because oh god did it feel nice and make everything a little bit easier. 

And then, against better judgement, Louis had allowed Harry to come close. He had allowed his own carnal needs to take over, and let himself feel the full force of it. 

He shouldn’t have done that, of course. He’d led Harry on and now he was hurt. Naturally Harry would move on with his life, now that Louis had removed himself from the equation. But it stung in a weird way, the way he had seemed genuinely hurt and distressed about it all last night. 

But Louis knew, he knew that he could not allow any of it anymore. It was not for him. Harry was not for him. 

//

When Louis woke up for the second time that day it was to an incessant banging on his front door. 

His stomach fell to the floor and he could hear the blood rush through his system. Oh god. Harry had probably come to take what Louis had teased him with. He was probably angry and oh god this would hurt so much. But that was what he gets for being a minx and teasing men. 

Louis hoped he had remembered to lock his front door. And oh how he wished he had a lock on his bedroom door as well.   
  
How had Harry even found his place? Louis was so careful about giving out his address. 

The banging continued as Louis contemplated his actions. Perhaps it would be better to just man up and gp open the door. Maybe that would make it all be over faster. He didn’t want to though. Him sleeping and not hearing was a perfectly good explanation for not opening the door, right? 

Then suddenly someone was yelling and Louis squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Louis! Open the door! I know you’re in there!” 

And that didn’t sound like Harry at all. 

Louis slowly creeped out of his bedroom, into the hallway. 

“Lou! Come on! Please?” 

That was Liam. Liam was banging at the door. Not an angry Harry who’d come to have the sex that he deserved. 

Louis opened the door and a very worried Liam stumbled in. He dove right towards Louis and gathered him in a crushing hug. 

“Oh thank goodness! Are you okay? Did he- what happened?” 

Liam took a step back, still holding Louis by his upper arms as he scanned him up and down. If Louis wasn’t coming down from his own panic mode, he might laugh at the mother hen that Liam actually was. 

“I’m- yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit tired.” Louis tried to smile reassuringly. 

“You look like shit, mate.” 

Louis scowled at Liam’s statement.

“Why are you here?” 

“Zayn- I, erm- I overheard Zayn on the phone.” Liam explained a bit sheepishly, as he confessed to eavesdropping. “I gathered that Harry forced himself on you, so I had to come see if we had to go to the hospital or something.” 

Louis felt the blood drain from his face, he was horrified at the conclusion Liam had come to. 

He shook his head and whispered his denial. 

“Harry didn’t force anything, Li. I let him.” Shame washed over Louis at the confession. 

“I...What? Lou… I don’t understand.”

Louis shrugged. What else was he supposed to do? 

“Why would Zayn yell at Harry about not violating your boundaries and shit?” 

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to know why anyone does anything?” Louis stomped over to the sofa and sunk down on it pathetically. 

“Lou… Talk to me. What happened?” 

With a faint and wobbling voice Louis explained the happenings of the day before and the week or so before that. He told about the intimacy and excitement between the two. He couldn’t quite put the shame and heaviness into words. Or the reasons why he had to keep boundaries. 

“And then yesterday,” Louis sobbed quietly. “Yesterday I didn’t have the strength to stop it. So we kept going.” 

Liam looked at him with confusion in his kind brown eyes. 

“I… I- I came in. In my pants.” Louis wailed. “A-and I know, I KNOW, alright?” 

“Lou…” Liam tried to comfort him with touches, but Louis slapped his hands away. “Everyone comes in their pants every now and then.” 

“But I’m not supposed to!” 

“I don’t understand, Lou. You’re not supposed to come in your pants?” 

“I’m not supposed to come! At all!” Louis roared between his sobs. The shame was overwhelming. His heart hurt. His stomach hurt. 

“It’s about them, then?” Recognition dawned on Liam. “Louis, listen to me. What those pieces of shit did to you, what they made you believe, is not true. None of it is true!” 

“Of course you’re supposed to come. That’s what happens in a normal intimate relationship. Everyone gets to come! You get to come if you want to come.” 

Louis just blinked at Liam. His tears blurring his vision. What was he saying? 

That little glimmer of hope behind those heavy steel doors sparked once again. What did he mean? 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments so I know that people are reading. :) PLease? 
> 
> //   
> MM

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments, please. :) Also, point out weirdness if you find that.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> // MM


End file.
